1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching devices for securing a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a frame are known.
Some types are adapted to be mounted along the outer edge of a cabinet door for securing the door in a closed position against the corresponding cabinet frame. A latching pawl is provided extending from a rotatably and axially driven shaft to engage the inside of the cabinet frame for maintaining the latched position of the door. A rotatable handle is included for driving the shaft and, accordingly, to move the latching pawl to the latched position engaging the frame. However, the handle of one such latch which projects outwardly beyond the body of the latch may cause inadvertent latching and unlatching in response to impact forces. In addition, the handle of another such latch which is operable by a tool may prevent use of the device in certain confined areas.